


Eclipse

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Based off of Arieryn's Celestial Kings AU!





	Eclipse

Michael sighed, watching Jeremy perform his celestial duties from afar. Michael Mell, aka The Sun, had a massive crush on The Moon.

Jeremy watched the tide roll in, just in time. He liked high tide, because the crabs would come out. He liked the crabs. They waddled. It was funny. He giggled to himself. 

Michael smiled as Jeremy giggled, sighing to himself. Man, he had it bad. Good thing Jeremy never seemed to see him while he was staring like a jackass.

Jeremy waved to a tiny crab that shook its claw toward him. He was glad he could see so well. Sometimes the clouds made it hard. He’d done his part, though. High tide had happened, he was done for now. 

Michael perked up as he saw Jeremy finish up with the tide. He bit his lip, weighing his options. He could call out to him and maybe strike up a conversation. But he also might reveal what a dork he was.

Jeremy made it easy for Michael. He turned away from the baby crab and toward The Sun. “Hey!” he called. 

Michael jolted. “Oh, Hey! Sup?” Nice. Subtle. Michael internally punched himself. Stupid.

Jeremy smiled. “The tide!” Was that stupid? Michael had asked what was up, after all. It felt stupid. 

Michael laughed. “Correct.” Jeremy was so cute. “What were you waving at? N-Not that I was watching or anything!”

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled. “It’s okay to watch! Just a baby crab. It waved at me first!”

Michael beamed at the mental image. “It waved at you? I wanna see!”

“I think it’s gone now, but I’ll tell you next time I meet a crab!” Jeremy had seen the one in question jump into the ocean. He wished Michael could have seen it. 

Michael smiled. “Promise?”

Jeremy nodded. “Promise.” He sat down. “Done anything cool lately?”

Michael paused to think. “I watched a cat fight a car. The cat won. He's my homie now.”

Jeremy lit up. “You have a cat?”

Michael gave him a thumbs up. “I have all the cats! I like this one best, though. He likes to sleep in my light. I call him J–” fuck, no wait. He couldn't tell him that!

Jeremy was still grinning. “What’s his name?”

Michael blushed. “I c-call him J-Jerm.”

“Aw! Cuz he’s so small like a Germ? That’s adorable!” Jeremy’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

Michael gulped. “Y-Yeah. Anyway, what else is new?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Some wolves howling, I guess. Not that new.”

Michael nodded understandingly. “Things been good on your side of things? Find any, uh,” he cleared his throat. “Suitors?”

Jeremy frowned. “No,” he said quietly. “I’m just one moon out of gajillions in this system. Not that desirable.”

Michael scoffed. “Not that desirable? Right, sure, and I'm the dog kingdom.”

Jeremy’s face hardened. He got defensive. “The dogs are _mine_!”

Michael nodded. “Exactly! And you're hot!”

“I’m–” Jeremy froze. “I’m not hot, Michael, that’s your area of expertise.” The truth in many layers. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “You're _cool_ , Jere, anyone would be more than lucky to have you interested in them.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew,” Jeremy mumbled. He spoke up. “Yeah, whatever. You could get anyone. It’s easy for you to think about.”

Michael blushed, sputtering slightly. “Me? No, I couldn't. I'm not– not as cute.”

Jeremy sighed. “Sounds fake.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “This isn't what we were talking about, anyway.”

“What were we talking about again?” Jeremy asked quietly. 

Michael shrugged. “You said 'I wouldn't say that if I knew’, what's that all about? What don't I know?”

Jeremy suddenly straightened up. “Oh, that’s just moon stuff, you know?” he lied. 

Michael's eyebrows quirked. “Moon stuff?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, playing it off. “Like, full moon stuff. You know I always get a little weird around then.”

Michael blinked. “Like a celestial period?”

Jeremy made a face. “Kinda? We’ve known each other billions of years, I was pretty sure you knew about that.”

Michael pouted. “Yeah, me too, but you just said I don't know, remember?”

“Um…” Jeremy didn’t have a way out of this one. “Look!” he said suddenly. “The ISS!”

Michael frowned, glancing at the station. “Jeremy, you're terrible at trying to change the subject.”

“Yeah, I know, but look at it! Pretty, huh?”

Michael couldn't help but smile. “Yeah,” he paused to watch it for a bit, but then his smile dropped slightly. Jeremy had something he didn't trust Michael with? Damn. Maybe Jeremy didn't think they were as close as Michael did. 

Jeremy couldn’t tell Michael he was in love with him. He just couldn’t. Michael was The Sun, and he was just a moon. They’d just have to be best friends. After a while, when the ISS had disappeared again, Jeremy cleared his throat. “I’m bored.” It was true. 

Michael nodded in agreement, absently toying with his rings. He bit his lip, trying not to show how upset his thoughts had really made him. “How's Christine?”

Jeremy looked up. “Christine? She’s doing well, I think. We talked some time earlier. She just lives so far away, you know?”

Michael nodded again. “Yeah,” he picked at the edge of his cape. “I'm, uh, not great at being entertaining, I'm afraid.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “That’s not true! You’re my best friend, dude! What’s wrong? You look sad.” He frowned. He hated seeing Michael sad. 

Michael blushed, waving him off. “No, nothings wrong! I'm just kinda, uh, well.. lonely, I guess.”

Jeremy thought about it. “Let’s go down to earth.”

Michael blinked in surprise, nodding again. “Alright, sure.” He waited for Jeremy to go first.

Jeremy smiled. “C’mon. It’ll make you feel better!” He started off, assuming Michael would follow. 

Michael did, eyes trained on Jeremy the whole time. God, how was he so damn _pretty_?

Jeremy walked backwards. “Where should we go, Mike?”

“Hm, I dunno, where have we not been in a while?”

Jeremy suddenly grinned. “Jersey!”

Michael laughed a bit. “Wanna see what Rich and Jake are up to, huh?”

Jeremy shrugged, found out. “Kinda, yeah.”

“Well then, let's go, yeah?”

Jeremy whipped back around. “Yeah!”

Michael's smile dropped into a longing frown as Jeremy turned away. Michael really wished Jeremy liked him. God, he would give anything to be with him.

It only took a while to get there. Jeremy turned around again. “So? I’ll follow your lead now.”

Michael jolted slightly. “Oh! Damn, guess we should probably figure out where those two are hanging around these days, huh?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Yeah, probably.” He watched the humans walking by idly. “Should we not be wearing this stuff out here? It might...draw attention.” He liked his celestial robes, but they were a little much. 

Michael pouted, looking down at himself. “But we look cool! We're old, we can let them ogle a bit.”

Jeremy bit his lip. “I know we’re old, but we don’t _look_ old.” He caught the eye of a woman in passing, staring in bewilderment. 

Michael bumped Jeremy's shoulder. “Lookin’ for a casual lay or something? We don't really need to blend in unless we plan to actually mess around and talk to them and stuff.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re Sun to like nine planets! This is my only one! They have to like me!” Jeremy’s robes morphed into a t-shirt and jeans with the same pattern. “They _have_ to like me,” he repeated. 

Michael frowned. “They _do_ like you, Jere. Why else would they keep trying to come visit you?” He smiled reassuringly.

“So they can prove to each other who’s the best! Remember the Cold War? The Space Race wasn’t to visit me, it was to prove the United States had better tech than Russia.” Jeremy pouted. 

Michael shook his head, putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. “Dude, they love you. Trust me. They spend millions just for pictures of you! I mean, obviously, you are beautiful after all.”

Jeremy felt his cheeks flush. “It’s your light that makes me visible at all, Michael.” Did he just call him _beautiful_?

Michael grinned, shrugging. “Beautiful things deserve to be seen.”

“You’re just saying that.”

Michael shook his head. “It's the truth.”

“S-Still, humans like sunrises and sunsets a lot more.”

“Humans don't dedicate entire space stations and satellites to take pictures of sunrises and sunsets, Jerm.”

“They would if they knew what was good for them.” Jeremy paused. “Isn’t that what you call your cat?”

Michael squeaked. “Wh– Wha- No! Maybe.”

“That’s gonna get a little confusing, isn’t it?”

Michael pouted. “I’ll be fine, Jerm.”

“You–” Jeremy cut himself off, suddenly pointing. “Dog!”

Michael whipped around instantly. “Where?!”

Jeremy pointed to a corgi on a leash by a light pole. “There!” 

Michael gasped loudly. “My love!”

The dog yipped at them as his owner tugged him away. 

Jeremy pouted. “It’s gone.”

Michael deflated. “The beautiful child. I miss her.”

Jeremy patted Michael’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

Michael gasped as he got an idea. “Let's go to an animal shelter!”

“I thought we were visiting Jake and Rich?” Jeremy tilted his head. 

“Fuck those nerds, let's go play with kittens and puppies!”

“I wanted to see Jake, though,” Jeremy said, pouting. He wanted to know if the merman had finally asked Rich out. 

Michael pouted back. “We can see them after.”

“You really wanna see those animals?”

Michael gave him a pleading look. “Please?”

“Wear something other than that,” Jeremy said, gesturing toward Michael’s robes. “You look like a cosplayer.”

Michael bounced on his feet, clothes transforming into a hoodie and jeans. “Hell yes! Baby kitties are my life!”

Jeremy smiled. As much as he thought Michael’s normal clothes made him look regal and sophisticated, his street clothes were just adorable. “You useless Gryffindor.”

Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing Jeremy's hand and tugging him down the street. “Unpopular opinion but Harry Potter is kinda lame and J.K. Rowling is an asshole.”

Jeremy held up his free hand in surrender. “Okay, okay, but I do like that Remus Lupin guy. Werewolves are so cool.”

Michael hummed. “Stupid name. Like, Lupin? People really didn't, like, figure it out?”

Jeremy pouted. “Hey, I think it’s flattering. You don’t really have to be the center of everything, Mr. Heliocentric Theory.”

Michael laughed. “Flat Earth, Flat Earth, Flat Earth!” Michael didn't let Jeremy's hand go as their pace slowed to a casual walk. 

Jeremy’s expression fell. “I’ve been around this planet an ungodly amount of times and I can attest that nothing about it is _flat_.”

Michael snorted. “I'm sure that if I tried I could make a dirty joke out of that.”

“Don’t.”

Michael shrugged. “Fine.”

Jeremy sighed. “Let’s go see those baby animals. I feel like you’ll implode if we don’t.”

“I will fucking supernova instantly.”

“And kill us all, great, thanks.” Jeremy sped up their pace. 

\----–----- 

When they finally arrived at the animal shelter, Michael was, to say the least, ecstatic. He instantly located the kittens, his natural energizing aura causing them to pounce and play happily. Michael was very pleased to be in the middle of said playing.

Jeremy hardly paid any attention to the happy kittens. His focus was on Michael himself. He would admit it did sound quite cliché, but the way Michael lit up the room was breathtaking every time he saw it, even after billions of years. His attention was soon—unfortunately—stolen by a single tiny yip of a puppy behind him. Jeremy immediately rushed to its side. 

Michael laughed as the kittens climbed up his arms and into his lap. He pet each of them happily, glancing out at Jeremy. He smiled softly as he saw him playing with a puppy. That was so cute. Damn, Jeremy was so fucking _cute_.

Jeremy let the puppy jump all over him and lick his face. It was extremely happy, he decided. The dog’s tail wouldn’t stop wagging. The Moon had that effect. He looked up at Michael, grinning. 

Michael blushed as he met Jeremy's gaze, waving slightly. It wasn't exactly an easy task when you're covered in kittens, though.

Jeremy felt his heart melt. How could a ball of gas and fire be so cute?! He had to look away, or else he was afraid he’d blow his cover, the puppy licking his nose. 

Michael felt almost winded by the strength of the emotions that went through him as he watched Jeremy. This crush was starting to get out of hand.

Jeremy was startled out of his layered daze by a woman coming in. He stood up immediately and brushed himself off. She most likely wanted to know if--

“Are you looking to adopt?” the lady asked sweetly.

Jeremy sputtered, looking at Michael for help.

Michael spoke up quickly. “We’re.. not sure yet. Just playing for now.”

The lady nodded. “Mm, it would be great if someone could give these babies the forever happy home they deserve.”

Jeremy immediately gave in to the guilt. “I-I want this dog.” What the hell was he saying? He couldn’t look after a dog!

Michael's eyebrows shot up. “You do?” Well shit. Now Michael was going to buy a dog.

Jeremy couldn’t just say no. “Y-Yeah, let’s get this little guy!” He was digging himself into a deeper hole with every word. 

The woman grinned. “Perfect!”

Michael blinked. “Okay, I guess we're adopting a dog, then.”

Jeremy looked at him. “Really?!”

Michael was mildly confused. “I guess!”

———

About ten minutes later, Jeremy was walking out with a puppy on a leash, Michael close behind. “What the hell did I just do?”

Michael snorted. “I guess there are dogs on the moon now.”

“Hey, you have a cat!”

“I didn't purchase the cat.”

“You’re being really rude to me, so I think you should take your attitude down a level.” Jeremy huffed. 

Michael pouted. “What are you gonna name him, anyway?”

Jeremy didn’t hesitate. “Apollo.”

Michael hummed. “Any particular reason why?”

Shit. Jeremy couldn’t just name the dog after the sun god. “He just looks like an Apollo?” God, he was obvious. 

Michael snorted. “So it's _not_ because of the Apollo space missions, huh?”

 _Shit._ Jeremy was such an idiot. “No, that too! Definitely!”

Michael laughed, rolling his eyes. “Ever the narcissist, Moon boy.”

“R-Right,” Jeremy muttered. If narcissists harbored unhealthy crushes on The Sun, then sure. 

Michael pouted a bit. “I miss the kitties.”

“You should have gotten them, Mikey. Your place is much bigger than mine, they’d have a blast.”

Michael hummed. “I dunno if I'm responsible enough to care for an entire litter of kittens.”

“Hey, you kept this planet warm for like, ever!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I didn't have to keep them fed and happy, though.”

“But you’re Michael! You’re perfect and wonderful and adorable!” 

Michael laughed, trying to hide his blush. “Such a flatterer.”

Jeremy hadn’t meant to gush, but the way Michael brushed it off made it seem okay. “No, I mean it, you’re literally perfect.”

Michael was blushing really bad now. “I'm not perfect, Jere.”

“Yeah you are!” Jeremy exclaimed. Apollo barked. “He thinks so too!”

Michael leaned down, picking the puppy up to cradle him in his arms. “He just wants pets,” Michael smiled, scratching the dog’s head. It didn't like it as much as the kittens had.

Jeremy carefully but swiftly took the puppy from Michael’s arms. Apollo lit up instantly. “I’m his papa, not you,” he chastised. “I love him.”

Michael pouted. “Rude.”

Jeremy held Apollo’s face up next to his own. “We’re not rude, we’re cute.”

Michael's pout broke into a smile. “Yeah, you really are.” Michael wasn't looking at the dog.

Jeremy gently moved Apollo’s paw so it looked like he was waving. “He really is, isn’t he?” 

“Mm,” Michael’s smile grew. “You're adorable.”

Jeremy huffed. “Me?”

“You.”

“But I said _you_ were adorable.”

“So are you.”

Jeremy knew he was blushing hard, which meant his freckles were really showing. “I- But- Wait a second-” He just couldn’t get a sentence out. 

Michael stepped closer, tracing Jeremy's freckles with a finger. “Pretty.”

Jeremy squeaked. “I– A-Are you flirting with me?”

Michael bit his lip. “Is that a problem?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I’ve been flirting with you for a good billion years!” Jeremy shrieked. 

Michael blushed. “You what?! I've been flirting with _you_ since the prehistoric age!”

“Prehistoric?!” Jeremy’s mind was blown. “What the hell, Michael?!”

“Why didn't you say anything!?”

“Why didn’t you?!”

Michael blushed. “I thought you weren't interested!”

“Then why would you expect me to say something?! I thought the same thing!” Jeremy put Apollo on the ground, holding his leash tightly. 

Michael sputtered. “I named a damn cat after you!”

“I thought it was like a Germ! You said– Wait, fuck! Jerm with a J?!”

“Yes!”

“Michael!” Jeremy—still holding the dog’s leash—lunged into Michael, hugging him. 

Michael's arms instantly wrapped around Jeremy, holding him tightly. “Jeez, Jere,” he muttered, burying his face in Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy sank into Michael’s embrace. It was hard not to; he gave the warmest hugs. “What would happen on this planet if I kissed you right now?” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael bit his lip. “I want to find out.”

Jeremy blinked, pulling himself away and out of the hug just enough to see Apollo sitting on the ground watching patiently. He smiled, looking back up at Michael. In a quick motion, his lips were on Michael’s.

Michael's eyes fell shut instantly, his hands moving to settle on Jeremy's hips. He melted into the kiss, only pulling away when he heard a sharp gasp from a few feet away. He looked around, only now registering the sudden odd lighting. “Oh. I think we just caused an impromptu eclipse.”

Jeremy smiled sheepishly. “Oops,” he said. “That wasn’t due for another six years.”

Michael turned back to Jeremy, a crooked smile on his lips. He leaned closer. “Oops.”

Jeremy looked at the humans around them all staring upwards, the eclipse already fading away as the moon moved. “Wanna do that again?”

“Very much, yes.”

Jeremy instantly kissed him again, hearing the louder gasps this time. No one was paying attention to them, instead paying attention to...them. Still, it let them kiss in peace. His hands found Michael’s soft hair. 

Michael smiled against Jeremy's lips, his hand coming up to rest on his cheek as he pulled away again, only a few centimeters this time. “We can probably stop that from happening every time, you know. Just saying. An eclipse every time we do this is probably going to do something bad to the tides.”

Jeremy tugged Michael’s hair playfully. “My tides are fine, don’t worry about them. The crabs might get scared, though.” He kept his gaze locked on Michael’s eyes. 

Michael chuckled, leaning slightly closer so their lips brushed as he spoke. “Don't scare the crabs, Jerm.”

“Sorry, crabs,” Jeremy whispered, pressing his lips into Michael’s yet again. 

Michael tilted his head for a better angle, holding Jeremy close. God, this was definitely worth it.

Jeremy already felt addicted to this. He knew it wouldn’t be getting old any time soon. Just Michael’s hair alone was enough to make him feel all warm inside. His lips just sent him over the edge. He was so happy. In all honesty, he had no clue how the tides were handling this. He hoped they weren’t going wild. 

Michael made sure to consciously make sure that the eclipse passed, despite their lips still connected. While he was beyond overjoyed, they did still have jobs to do.

After a while, Jeremy pulled away. “We can see Jake and Rich another time,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled. “Yeah.”

“You maybe wanna get out of here?”

Michael grinned. “Absolutely.”

Jeremy tugged once on Apollo’s leash, and the dog instantly began leading the way back to his kingdom. Jeremy didn’t let go of Michael, but started walking. 

Michael's eyes never left Jeremy's face. “Feels like a dream.”

“I have influence over those, you know,” Jeremy said. 

Michael smiled. “Good thing you're my dream.”

Jeremy’s freckles nearly glowed. “Not so bad that you’re mine, too.”

Michael beamed. “This is good.”

“Took you long enough,” Jeremy mumbled, leaning over to kiss Michael’s warm cheek. 

Michael scoffed, face dopey. “You're one to talk.”

“It took you longer! Apparently!” Jeremy was still grinning.

“Yeah, but I was the one to actually kinda make it happen, so therefore, I win.”

“Wh- I kissed you, though!”

“You kissed me because I told you I was flirting.”

“But I still made the first _real_ move,” Jeremy teased. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Doesn't matter, anyway.”

“It really doesn’t, no.” Jeremy tried to kiss him again. 

Michael chuckled, meeting him halfway. “We're never going to make it back at this rate, y’know.”

“It’s a leisurely stroll, let it happen. Apollo needs the exercise.” Jeremy let his eyes glance down at the dog, happily wagging his tail. 

Michael chuckled. “Of course.”

“Just maybe avoid scaring the mortals with eclipses.” 

Michael snorted. “I’m more worried about scaring the crabs.”

“Oh, shit, you’re right!”

Michael kissed Jeremy happily. “The sun and the moon, huh?”

Jeremy smiled. “Guess so. You know you could have any moon in this system, right?”

Michael’s eyebrows shot up. “You know you could have literally _anyone_ , right?”

“I really couldn’t,” Jeremy mumbled. His kingdom was small compared to most in their solar system. 

“Could too.”

“So could you.”

Michael scrunched up his nose playfully. “Let's go home already. I want more kisses.”

“Your place or mine?” Jeremy asked quietly. 

Michael shrugged. “Whatever you prefer.”

Jeremy hummed. “You have the bigger bed,” he said, winking. 

Michael turned bright red, laughing. “So straightforward. You certainly know what you want.”

“I’ve had a billion years to think it over,” Jeremy said. 

Michael giggled, squeezing on Jeremy's hand. “We better get to it, then.”

Jeremy grinned. “C’mon, Mikey,” he prompted, tugging him. 

Michael grinned, following Jeremy. Today was a good day.


End file.
